


Photo Radar

by Greekrose



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekrose/pseuds/Greekrose
Summary: Jessica Jones never thought she'd die like this, but Matt Murdock just ran another red light and she's pretty sure she isn't going to survive the night.





	Photo Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any marvel property. 
> 
> Authors Note: This is just a one shot I whipped up from an idea I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you enjoy it.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Jessica yelled as she ducked behind Luke who was doing his best to shield all three of his companions from the bullets raining down on them.  
The defenders, so the news had recently begun calling them, had been following up on a tip Jessica received earlier that day at her office. A call had come in, the voice distorted for anonymity though clearly female, warning her of a large shipment of black market weapons that were supposed to be coming into the city that night. Jessica upon hearing this had reached out to the others for some back up. When they arrived earlier that night to stake out the warehouse the shipment was supposed to be coming into they realized they’d been set up. The shipment had already come in and been used to arm the thirty or so men that were waiting for them.  
“This way!” Murdock who the last time Jessica had checked had been right behind her but was now inexplicably across the room wrenching open a boarded up window called to the other defenders.  
Luke covered Jessica and Danny and the trio did their best to stay low and out of the line of fire as they moved toward daredevil. Jessica hated having to cower, she wanted nothing more than for one of the gun wielding manics to come close enough for her to hit, but these men were keeping a careful distance constantly darting back and covering one another anytime one of the defenders had gotten close enough to fight back. Thus far Jessica and her three companions had seen little to no action, they'd been forced instead to duck behind cover at every opportunity and look for a way out.  
When they finally reached his location Matt was still working on prying the boards off the window and adamantly ignoring the bullets that were whizzing past him.  
“I got this,” Danny laid a hand on Matt shoulder gently moving him out of the way, his other hand already glowing.  
With an almighty punch, the boards, the window, and part of the wall tore free of the building leaving a gaping hole leading to the street outside. Without hesitating Jessica ran though it onto the abandoned New York streets, she didn't have to look behind her to know that the others followed.  
“We’ve got incoming,” Matt called his head cocking to the side as he listened, “A car, with four armed men.”  
Sure enough a moment later a car whipped around the street corner barreling towards them. These men like the others they’d faced inside the warehouse were armed with automatic rifles and did not waste anytime raining down bullets on the exposed defenders. Yet again and much to the annoyance of Jessica they were forced to hide. Jessica and Matt ducked behind an electrical box to the left while Luke and Danny dove behind a sheltered bus bench.  
The car skidded to a stop on the street in front of them, the bullets stopped. Jessica despite her lack of super senses could still tell that the men were getting out of their car and approaching the defenders on foot.  
Jessica couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.  
“You know, we could use a car right now,” She whispered to Murdock without looking at him, she was too focused on tracking the movement of the armed men without giving away her position behind the electrical box.  
“They left it running,” Matt told her, and then added with more urgency, “One’s about to pass us.”  
“Finally,” Jessica deadpanned, her voice giving away hers and Matts position.  
The armed man closest to her turned the corner a triumphant look upon his face, he seemed to think he’d found her through his own merit, and not her desire to be found. Her fist collided with his face wiping the grin off it and sending the man flying back into the wall of the build behind him, he crumpled to the ground unmoving.  
This action seemed to spur everyone else into motion, the defenders and the armed men alike.  
A second man zeroed in on Jessica, unlike his friend he was intelligent enough to keep his distance though it didn't matter in the long run. He never saw Daredevils baton fly through the air, he only noted it’s presence when it smashed into his knuckles causing him to drop his gun, a second later the devil himself erupted out of the darkness jumping against the wall for leverage and punching the man in the temple as he came down.  
The remaining two men after witnessing the downfall of their comrades attempted to run but a blast from the iron fist sent them flying though the air, when they landed it was at the feet of Luke Cage who smiled down at them, it was the last thing they saw before he knocked their heads together.  
With no more men on the street there was a brief moment of calm where the defenders caught their breath. This calm was shattered only a moment later however by the bullet that flew through the hole they'd escaped the warehouse through and hit Luke in the head. Luke turned angrily in the direction of the warehouse clearly intending to teach the idiot who had shot him a lesson but Daredevil stopped him.  
“There are more coming,” he told Luke his head moving as he searched the area around them, “a lot more. If Jess, Danny, and I are going to survive the night we have to leave now!”  
Luke never one to put his friends in danger didn't need any more persuading than that, he knew as well as the rest of them that Daredevil would never run from a fight unless he was absolutely certain he could not win it.  
“What are you waiting for!” Jess shouted impatiently as she marched towards the still running car. “Lets get the hell out of here.”  
With the defenders following she opened the drivers door and got in, Matt sitting opposite her, Luke and Danny getting in the back. Jessica reached towards the steering wheel only to have her hands close on open air.  
“What the…” She trailed off looking to around for the wheel only to find it to her right, directly in front of Murdock who looked equally surprised. “Fucking imports!”  
Another bullet emerged from the building of armed men shattering the back window behind Jessica and raining glass down on Danny who shouted in alarm.  
“What are you waiting for Murdock!”, Jessica shouted. “GO!”  
Matt looked at her then, or rather towards her and Jessica remembered something she often forgot about the man, he was blind. Sure Murdock could “see” she guessed, though she still hadn't gotten around to asking him exactly how that worked, but she’d spent enough time with Murdock to know that while his other senses let him know what was around him they couldn't make up for the fact that he couldn't see colours, or read things not printed in braille.  
“We’ll have to switch,” Murdock told her sounding surpassingly shaken.  
Jess was about to agree when another bullet entered the car this time shattering her window and lodging in her seat uncomfortably close to her leg.  
“No time for that Murdock, hit the gas,” Jess yelled ignoring the protests of literally every other person in the car.  
“Which one is that!” Matt cried as more bullets rained down on the lodging in the side of the car.  
“The pedal on the right!” Danny answered seeming more on board with Matts driving as more bullets came though his already shattered window.  
“Lord help us,” Matt muttered under his breath and hit the gas.  
The car lurched forward the way cars often did when driven by inexperienced drivers, it picked up speed quickly carrying them swiftly away from their attackers.

“Ok Murdock you can pull over now,” Jess informed him once they were a couple blocks away from the warehouse.  
Though Jess would have liked to put more distance between herself and the 30 armed men they’d left behind Murdock had already blown through two red lights and was driving down the centre of the road rather than the lane he should have been in. Not that she blamed him, there was no way for him to see the lines on the road or what colour the lights had changed to, all the same though she’d like to get out of the car. It would be just her luck to survive a small army only to be killed by Matt Murdock’s driving.  
“I really can’t,” Matt told her.  
Jessica was about to ask why when two cars emerged from a small side street tearing after them. Once again bullets flew at the car as the men inside the two other vehicles rolled down their windows and opened fire.  
As one of the vehicles pulled level with them Matt took a sharp left turn steering them away from the line of fire. Jessica was not the only one screaming as the the car jumped the curb and clipped the newsstand on the corner before crashing back down to street level.  
“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Matt yelled over the shouting of the other defenders.  
“Matt this is a one way street,” Luke informed their blind driver as he continued tearing down the road away from the other two vehicles.  
“So?” Matt called confusedly.  
“Matt, you're driving the wrong way down a one way street!” Luke clarified though he didn’t need to as at that moment a large delivery truck pulled onto the road ahead on them.  
The truck in question noticing the car heading straight towards it began blaring its horn, this of course was less of a deterrent than the cars still following closely behind them doing their best to shoot and kill them.  
Jessica looked to Matt trying to determine from his face what he was planning to do but all she saw was him jerking his head around doing his best to take in his surroundings.  
“Whats that on the sidewalk?” Matt asked as he continued to barrel towards the delivery truck that had not stopped either.  
“It’s just a bunch of trash cans,” Jessica answered not liking where this was going. “Wait... why?”  
Before she could finish her question Matt wrenched the wheel the the side and for the second time that night they jumped a curb. They smashed directly into the trash cans which covered the car in trash almost completely obscuring the windshield of the car, and the view of its occupants. Jessica couldn't help it, she yelled along with Luke and Danny as they tore down the sidewalk with no idea of what was in front of them.  
“Pull over!” Danny was yelling over and over agin from the back seat.  
“Just give me a minute!” Matt shouted back, and Jessica could tell by the nasty jolt of the car that they were back on the road.  
The car swerved once more, this time to the right and them slowed to a stop inside a dark alley between two buildings. Matt turned off the ignition and with it the cars lights submersing them in the darkness of the alleyway. They all waited a moment as Matt listened.  
“We lost them,” Matt sighed with relief as he leaned back into his seat.  
Jessica was too shell shocked to move.  
“Next time lets just get shot,” Danny deadpanned from the back seat, he like Jessica was frozen in place.  
“Oh come one, it wasn't that bad,” Matt argued.  
“If you could see our faces, you would know that isn't true,” Jessica replied turning to look in Matts direction.  
Matt turned in her direction as well though he wasn't looking at her.  
“Your heart is beating very fast,” He conceded a bit sheepishly.  
Jess feeling uncomfortable with having her internal organs listened to opened her door and got out.  
“I’m going home, and then I am going to drink an entire bottle of scotch and hope that when I wake up tomorrow I have no memory of tonight,” Jess announced.  
“You know,” Luke pondered, “that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.”  
“Oh come ON!” Matt whined, and it really was Matt this time, no trace of daredevil in his voice, “It was not that bad.”  
“I might just get Colleen to knock me out and hope it gives me amnesia,” Danny joined in a smirk on his face.  
“Whatever, you guys are Jerks,” Matt pouted.  
Jessica couldn't help the laugh that erupted out of her as Matt in full daredevil gear stuck out his bottom lip like a toddler.  
Jessica though that a pouting daredevil was just about the funniest thing she had ever seen, that was of course until about a month later when she got an unmarked envelope in the mail. Jessica having her fair share of bad experiences with unmarked mail opened the envelope with care and peered inside before letting out a bark of a laugh. Inside was an image clearly captured by photo radar, an image of a grinning daredevil blasting through a red light while Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand all screamed with varying degrees of fear on their faces. Jessica admired the photo for a moment before flipping it over to find a message sloppily written on the back.  
“I got this from a friend on the force, I’m told it’s quite funny.” -M.M  
Jessica grinned as she placed the photo over her mantle, she might not want to forget that night after all.


End file.
